The Woman Of His Dreams
by SLLS
Summary: AU Han/Leia. On a day trip with his children, Han notices a familiar woman hanging around the Falcon. Han's past is revealed to his family and an impossible rescue mission is undertaken back on his homeworld. Very Twisty and Turny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: There is no way in my wildest dreams that I own these characters… so please don't sue

**Disclaimer: There is no way in my wildest dreams that I own these characters… so please don't sue!**

**Author's Note: My first attempt at a Star Wars fanfic, so please, be gentle with me… AU, based on some of the Corellian book series (Although I tinkered quite a bit). Please R&R, I'm eager to know what you think!! Will be continued…**

**The Woman of His Dreams**

"Swing it in a wider arc. Start high and then swing it low… no- keep both hands on it." Luke sat back in his chair, his eyes fixed to the pulsating light of his sister's lightsaber, his ears tuned to the throbbing that emitted from it. Standing up, he approached Leia, "Look, I'll show you…"

Surprised by his silent approach, Leia swung round, the lightsaber gripped firmly in her hands, following her movement. Luke dropped to the ground suddenly, a grunt escaping his lips as the blue beam floated low above his head. "Luke! My God…" Leia switched off the lightsaber, dropping it into the holster on her hip.

"How about…" Luke began as he stood up, straightening out his tunic shirt, "We leave the lesson for today huh?"

Leia sighed heavily, dropping into the chair that Luke had vacated. She took the lightsaber out and fingered the handle, "I wish I had the power over the force that you do." She looked up at Luke, a look of desperation in her eyes.

Moving beside the chair, Luke knelt beside it, taking her hand in his. "You do have that power; it flows through your veins. Leia, it took me years to fully understand the force within me, sometimes I wonder if I have even reached my full potential yet, but take my word for it, you will get there." With his last words, the door to the study opened and Han Solo walked in, two small children eagerly hanging on his hands.

Standing, Leia moved to her husband, pecking him quickly on the lips before kneeling in front of the children, a broad smile on her face. "Did you enjoy your day with Uncle Chewie? Did he let you fly the _Falcon_?" Releasing the kid's hands, Han moved over to Luke, patting him on the arm in greeting.

"It was fun," Jaina, the smaller of the twins answered, her hands spread out in measurement, "It was like this big!"

"Uh huh!" Jacen, her twin brother exclaimed hotly, "It was a lot bigger than that!" He stretched his arms out a little wider than his sister's, his eyes lighting arm. "It was this big!"

"Really?" Leia asked, mock surprise on her face. "That big? Wow." She stood up, passing the lightsaber back to Luke. She had accidentally left it out one morning, only to come home from work to find Han pale on the floor and blood on the carpet. First reaction had been the kids had begun to play with it, but part of her always liked to believe Han had been the one playing with it. Either way, she had never asked.

"Hey Uncle Luke!" Both of the twins called out in unison, their eyes following the lightsaber as it was exchanged. "Is that a new toy?"

Hiding the 'toy' in his robe, Luke smiled at the eager youngsters, "This is a grown up's toy, but maybe when you're older…" Luke's words drifted off as the twin's attention did. They watched as Han wandered slowly into the other room, his demeanour weak. "Han?" Luke called after him, his voice falling on deaf ears. Turning to Leia, who shrugged, Luke began to follow Han into the other room.

"Perhaps it's best-" Leia began, grabbing onto Luke's shoulder. Her carefully took her hand off and smiled affectionately.

"If something's bothering him, I'll be able to sense it." Luke replied to her hurt look, which began to soften as he continued. "I promise if it's important, I will let you know. I'll help open him up."

Nodding to her brother, Leia stepped back and took the children's hands, a forced smile on her face. "How about we get some blue milk?" With that the twins yelped in excitement before detracting from her, making their own way to the kitchen. "Good luck," She threw back at Luke before he vanished to meet Han. "You're gonna need it."

…

Sitting in a recliner, Han rubbed his stubble carefully, tracing the scar on his chin, his mind running riot in his memories. He thought back to the night that he had received the scar in a fight at home. He tried not to think much about his parents, especially their final night together, but the feeling of the smooth scar brought him back to his cousin, Thracken Sal-Solo and the woman that he had seen today, and how she had captured him with one forlorn glance…

"Han?" A quiet voice echoed in his thoughts. Thinking it was Leia, he quickly wiped the tear that had managed to escape him and stood up, to find Luke stepping out of the shadows. "You ok?"

"Oh," Han muttered, "It's just you kid." He sat back down, pointing at another seat, "Take a load off."

Sitting, Luke stated, "Look Han, I know something's up. If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

His trademark crooked smile filled his face, all apart form his eyes. Luke was sure he could see tears there, but didn't say. "Kid, I'm okay. Really. Just been a long old week. Repairs on the _Falcon _still need to be completed, the twin's birthdaysare a couple of days away. You know me, I'm not a family guy." He gave a short laugh, the light in his face now gone.

Nodding his head slowly, Luke stood up, his face etched with worry for his old friend. Han recognised this and, although he hated to admit it, he rolled his eyes and motioned for Luke to sit down again. "Okay, you got me, but I don't want Leia to know." Seeing Luke prepared to protest, he added slowly. "Not just yet. In my own time."

Luke nodded his agreement slowly, and sat back deep into the armchair, only to be brought to the edge of it once again when Han revealed the cause of the pain Luke had been sensing. "I had a sister." He smiled gently at Luke, feeling his throat wanting to close up with the mention of her name. "She was called Jaina."

**A/N – Hi, I originally wrote this with the background in of their final night together but decided to leave it out and come back to it in the next chapter. Good idea? Bad? You tell me ********. R&R I'd appreciate any hints or help.**


	2. There is another

Han had been sitting with his parents in the kitchen when it had happened

_Han had been sitting with his parents in the kitchen when it had happened. The doors and windows blew in with gun blasts, acrid smoke filling the holes that remained. His father had pushed him and Jaina to the floor, before throwing himself and Han's mother down with them._

"_RUN!" His father had yelled over the noise, "TAKE YOUR SISTER AND GO! DON'T LOOK BACK! HEAD FOR PLATFORM 226, THE FALCON IS THERE!"_

"_BUT DAD-" Han's voice was cut off by his father's hand._

"_JUST GO! NOW!" Those were the last words that Han heard from his father before he grabbed Jaina and ran for their lives. He made it outside the front door when an arm grabbed him, tearing his hand from his sister's, and shoving him to the floor. His chin had connected hard with the stony surface and Han felt blood run down his neck. He had looked up into the face of his cousin, Thracken Sal-Solo, the similarity in their faces angering Han even more._

"_You did this!" Han screamed up at him, his voice hoarse from the smoke. "Why!?"_

"_No time for that now… I want her." Thracken had picked up Jaina, who squirmed in his arms, trying to free herself. She was only young at the time, her mouth grunting the words she could not yet form. "She'll do, finish him off!" He ordered a nearby storm trooper before turning on his heel and marching off, a screaming Jaina dangling desperately from his arms. Han never forgot the look that she gave him and the pain he felt at not being able to help._

"_Give her back!" Han yelled as he kicked out at the storm trooper, who fell to the floor, clumsily dropping his weapon. Clambering up, Han kicked the weapon forwards and ran to pick it up, turning only once to fire a blast that tore through the trooper's plating. He had kept his eyes peeled all the way to the platform for Thracken and Jaina, never once seeing them. He remembered dropping into the pilot seat, his mind and hands racing over the controls he had only heard about from his father, but somehow he managed to lift the _Millennium Falcon_ off the deck. Once in the air, his last glance down at the ground had been for Jaina, who he resigned to never seeing again._

…

Luke sat still. Feeling as if the air had been taken from the room. Han continued to rub his stubble in a distracted way. Trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. Finally Luke found the words, "I felt your pain and the anxiety, but I would never have expected this."

"Me neither but then again, I've never expected much in my life." Han added solemnly. Luke felt somewhat privileged to know that he was seeing a side to Han Solo, one that even his sister, Leia had never felt before, but part of him was upset that no-one had noticed this sooner. Even he himself had not seen the pain that his friend was in.

"And she's the woman you thought you saw today?" Luke ventured, trying to distract his mind from his thoughts.

"She's been hanging around the past few days, but only today did I get to see her face." Han's eyes began to drift, filling with emotion. "She looked so much like Jaina. She looked so much like me." Standing, Han stretched, trying to fight off the emotions that he felt were going to overwhelm him. Luke, sensing this change in the conversation stood opposite Han, reaching out to hold his friends shoulder.

"I'll be down at the platform with you tomorrow. I'll help in anyway I can, but for now, we're both a little tired and should probably sleep on what we know." Luke lied, knowing that Han wouldn't be the one to admit this was getting too much for him to think about, Luke had stepped in. "I'll tell Leia you're worried about the _Falcon _and that I'm going to help you tomorrow. Not exactly lying, but it'll give you the time you need." Smiling, Luke then turned to leave, stopped only by Han's shaky voice.

"Hey, thanks kid. I guess I owe you another one." The first genuine smile to cross Han's face today appeared and Luke returned it, before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Sitting back in the chair, Han collected his thoughts for a moment before leaving, he didn't want to worry Leia anymore than she felt already. He heard her voice in the study. Probably questioning Luke. He had never discussed his past with her and, up till now, it hadn't bothered him but with the mysterious woman hanging around the platform. Things had to change. And God knew Han Solo hated change.

…

Leia sat impatiently at the kitchen table the following morning, her mind not quite accepting Luke's reasoning for Han's change in behaviour. Luke had told her that a woman had been at the _Falcon's _platform yesterday afternoon, and had pointed out that the landing gears were exposed. She knew how Han felt for that ship, but enough to ignore her? Leia shook her head. She felt something, whether it was the force or just a wife's intuition, and she knew there was more to the story than meets the ears.

"Morning." Han entered the room cheerfully. Perhaps _too _cheerful, she thought suspiciously before admonishing herself. Han would never lie to her, she knew that much. If he hid details here and there, he would have had a good reason, but part of her felt there was more to this woman who he met yesterday. And she was going to find out.

"Good morning." She smiled at him, taking a sip of her blue milk. "You seem a lot happier today."

Han moved over to the hob and noticed nerf slices heating soundly in it. He turned up the heat and faced Leia, a lopsided smile dressing his face. "I feel a lot better today. Going to get an early start with Luke and Chewie on the landing gears. Damn woman." He muttered, "Just when I think I have enough on my plate she comes along and tells me that."

"I guess _she_ just wanted to help out." Leia answered, her voice distracted. She picked up her nerf roll and took a small bite, her eyes fixed to her husbands. "What was she like?"

Han had his head over the pan of nerf meat, scrutinising it. When he heard her question, his heart skipped a beat and he turned slowly, the smile even bigger now. "Nothing amazing. Not like my princess." He winked at her and Leia had to stop herself from choking on the food in her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled back at him.

"Not good enough for a nerfherder then huh?" She shot back, winking herself this time. Han's eyes looked troubled at her reply, she could see that much, but she played along at his charade. "Suppose you should be getting off, Luke left half hour ago. He said he'd meet you there. Didn't want to wake you."

"But, what about the pan?" He turned at looked at it forlornly, the smile leaving his face.

"That, is for the twins." She smiled at the mock hurt on his face. No matter what she was feeling, he could always melt her with one look. "So leave." He sidled away from the pan and gave Leia a tender kiss before moving to the front door.

"I guess I'll starve then…" He muttered playfully as he left, knowing, without turning, that she was feeling guilty now.

She felt a pang of guilt as the front door shut, but that was quickly replaced by anticipation. She heard movement from the twin's bedroom so she moved to the hot pan, expecting to hear sizzling but finding none. Lifting the lid, she laughed shortly at the two pieces of nerf meat in it, where before there had been four. "Nerfherder…" She mumbled to herself, feeling a smile grow within her.

"Mummy, what's a nerfherder?" Jacen asked from behind her, pulling on her robes.

"Oh, nothing. Let's sit down and have some breakfast huh? What do you want to drink?"

…

_**Millennium Falcon's **_**Platform**

"She's watching, I can feel it." Luke whispered to Han as they knelt by the landing gears, a box of tools splayed out in front of them. Han was trying to busy himself with them, picking them each up in turn and inspecting them.

Chewie let out a long pained groan at Han, who looked up at him, a stern look on his face. "Look Chewie, I'm just pretending to check them. I know you did them already." This was followed by another short moan. "Good, now go inside and make sure Threepio isn't touching anything." With that, Chewie coked his head and let out a gentle roar before vanishing up the boarding ramp.

"Wookies huh?" A woman stepped up behind them, her voice soft. Both Han and Luke rose and faced her, trying to look surprised. "I've seen you both watching me."

Luke stepped forward and offered his hand, "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my good friend General Lando Calrissian," Han looked at his friend, his eyes wide. Luke directed his gaze at Han, who nodded slowly, before turning to the young woman. "And you are?"

"Jaina Sal-Solo." Her gaze wandered to Han, who tried to keep his eyes off of her. "Nice to meet you Luke and…" She paused momentarily, openly examining the man introduced as 'Lando.' "General Calrissian. I have heard much about you two and your adventures."

"Really?" Han spoke up, not wanting to appear anymore suspicious than he actually was.

"Very much so. I'm actually here looking for General Han Solo, I was told I would be able to find him here." Jaina replied. Luke watched as her hand dropped to her side, covering a bulge on her leg. "Would you by chance know him?"

"I've heard of him," Luke spoke up before Han could, not trusting his friend to be able to play along with the charade much longer. "Who told you that you could find him here?"

"My brother, Thracken Sal-Solo."

**A/N – Longer piece this time… I think I know where I'm going with this… and I'm excited! I hope it's being enjoyed and any suggestions/ criticisms are welcome** **so please review!! Next part up soonish…**


	3. Your training will be complete'

Han's face fell at that name

Han's face fell at that name. It was bad enough that he had to share 'Solo' with the man, now he knew he was also sharing his sister. Stepping back a couple of spaces, he leaned against the hull of the _Falcon_, his mind racing through the possibilities. And there was only one that stood out: She's lying.

"Your brother? I'm sure I've heard Han mention he had a sister-" Han's voice was almost pleading for her to change her mind, but he was cut off by her cold stare.

"Han Solo is no brother of mine." Jaina stated shortly, her eyes cold, only to be replaced the next moment with a warm glow, which both Han and Luke knew to be false. "Well, you have much work to do; I suppose I must take my leave." As she turned, Han found himself reaching out and touching her shoulder, stopping her.

"We've only just met, and I thought you wanted to know where you can find Han Solo." 'Lando' piped up, slackening the grip on her jacket. "Please, stay and have dinner with us. We can talk more." His voice revealed his raw emotions and he was sure in that moment, as she studied his eyes, that she knew who he really was.

Luke glanced at Han, whose eyes remained fixed on the young lady in front of them. She nodded slowly, a smile appearing on her face. "I would like that." She replied gently, taking Han's hand in hers. "I look forward to talking with you both further. I shall be here all day, so perhaps…" She turned her attention to Luke, who blushed at her request, "You can come and collect me at the time?"

Slightly dumbfounded, Luke responded, "Of course." Stepping away from Jaina, he bowed slightly to her, before taking his leave and heading behind the _Falcon_.

"Well General Calrissian, until tonight." She let his hand drop flaccidly by his side, her gaze burning into his. For a moment, he felt taken under, like he was in a pool of deep water trying desperately to keep his head afloat.

"I look forward to it…" Han muttered slowly as her back retreated, and he couldn't help feel a pang of pride at his sister and how she had grown up. If Thracken only did one great deed in his lifetime, it would have been raising Jaina to be as respectable as she had just presented. Then Han's heart fell, because it shouldn't have been his cousin, it should have been him.

…

Jaina Sal-Solo strode away from the two smugglers, wanting to glance back but not wanting to be seen. She had felt the force in one of them, the one named Skywalker and it was powerful. It had reverberated through her body, much stronger than her own force. Her hand fell to the bulge by her leg, and she gently rubbed it, feeling the lightsaber's handle calm her remarkably. She didn't have time to let her emotions get the better of her, Thracken would be expecting her call and to see her so winded by her experience with her brother Han, would anger him greatly.

Rounding a corner, she found herself in a cramped office, a battered desk and dying plant the only furniture. _Wow, these smugglers sure know how to live it up, _she thought, thinking back to her own privileged childhood for a moment.

"Jaina." A voice echoed, crackling with the wavering signal. "Longer than I expected." Thracken appeared at her wrist strap, a small hologram fading in the dim light. "You found him I assume?"

"Yes," She was quick to answer, "I did. It wasn't hard."

"Good and I suppose they lied to you?" His voice was deep, she thought, similar to Han's. She had never noticed it before but the resemblance between the two was uncanny. One slightly more scarred and battle weary than the other, but they held out the same. "Did they?" Thracken noticed her pause, and also what she was thinking.

"Yes, he introduced himself as General Calrissian. But the other, he told me he was a Skywalker."

"I can feel it from here…" Thracken's voice became dreamier, his hologram fading considerably. "He is strong in the force Jaina. You know what needs to be done."

Jaina bowed to the hologram, "Of course broth… Master" She caught herself before disrespecting the man who had raised her. The own who had trained her in the force. "It will be done tonight, I have been invited to dinner."

"Remember who your brother really is, the traitor and scoundrel. Not as you see him now. He must be destroyed, strike him down in your anger, and then your training will be complete." Those were Thracken's last words before the hologram broke up completely. Sliding off the wrist band, she threw it in the desks draw. She had no further use for it. She knew what had to be done.

**A/N – Little bit more to hopefully keep people interested! I'm typing as I'm thinking it, so it should all fall into place soon… tune in for the next part, where Han tells Leia all… dum dum DUM!! Please Review, I like having things to read lol !!**


	4. Han's Past

"You want me to WHAT

"You want me to WHAT?!" Leia's voice filled the house, and she stood in an all too familiar stance; arms folded across her chest and her eyes wide with fury. "I have to _pretend _that you are Lando?"

Han remained seated, not wanting to tempt her anger even more. "It won't be for long, just this evening." His eyes wandered aimlessly to the door, where he could hear Luke's movement. He wished for once that the kid would put away his Jedi tendencies towards peace and come and give him a hand. "She won't be here for long, few hours maybe."

"_SHE_?!" Her voice screeched now and Han heard a thud on the door. Must have spooked Luke too, he thought, feeling a smile creep up onto his face. Wrong move. "Why on Earth are you smiling?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Look, the she, is Jaina."

"As in our daughter Jaina?" Leia asked, her stance softening as she slunk onto the sofa, her arms falling to her sides.

"As in…" He paused slightly, trying to find the words that he had longed to say to her for years, "Jaina, my sister."

…

Her mouth sat open for several minutes; her eyes appeared to have glazed over. Han had left the room a couple of times to let Luke know what had happened, and every time he returned, there she was. Still staring blankly at the space where Han had been sitting.

"Leia?" He spoke up, cautiously. He moved closer to the sofa and knelt in front of her, his hand reaching up gently and touching her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes wandered slowly to meet his and her mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to say, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know." He stood up and brushed off his clothes, distracting his mind and body. "I've never told you before, because I was ashamed of my past, ashamed of what I have done." He lowered himself onto the opposing sofa, his eyes fixed on the carpet.

Leia's face softened and she moved to sit next to him, her arm gently resting on his back. "I am your wife, Han. You don't have to be ashamed to tell me things."

This was exactly what he needed to hear from her and he groped for her hand, squeezing it gently as he began. "I was twelve, I think. Sometimes it all seems like blur when I try to remember it. Jaina was only five at the time. It was the last time I saw her." He paused momentarily, his eyes trying to gauge from Leia how well it was being explained.

"Carry on." She tried to soothe gently, a hint of anger still marring her voice.

"It was a typical evening. We all had to sit up the table and eat together, taking it in turns to discuss our day. The next thing I remember was smoke billowing into the house and blasters surrounding us. My father had pushed me and Jaina to the floor; she was screaming and crying so loudly. It broke my heart to listen to her fear." Han's eyes began to tear up, so he lowered his head further, not wanting Leia to see. His voice became quieter as he continued. "He told me to take her to the _Falcon _and get away, but before I could make it there, my cousin appeared. It turns out the noises and smoke was coming from Storm Troopers. The Empire was trying to make a play for Correlia but the threat had never been that serious. Until I saw Thracken."

"Thracken? As in Thracken Sal-Solo?" Leia asked hesitantly, her eyes wide. "He came up at our last summit meeting. He could be as dark a force as the Emperor once was."

"That used to be our family name, Sal-Solo, but after what happened, I couldn't use it anymore. He took my sister from my arms. I was pushed to the floor and he took her from me. My father had entrusted me to protect her and all I could do was struggle to get free."

Leia felt tears pricking her eyes now, and she reached for Han's hand, rubbing it gently as he fumbled for the story, "Part of me knew, he took her for a reason, that he wouldn't harm her. The only way for me to ever give her a chance of making it back to us was to escape. So I fled in the _Falcon _to Alderaan." Leia's thoughts wandered to her once home World of Alderaan. It had been such a haven for the Republic and for herself, but still it surprised her to know that Han had fled persecution there.

"What did you do when you made it to Alderaan?" She probed gently, studying his face as he spoke.

He grunted a small chuckle but his eyes still sank at the memories. "I worked with a local Nerf Herder for several years. He took me in as his own son." At Han's previous occupation, Leia felt her heart sink at all the times she had thrown that insult in his face. _Nerf Herder._ "Then I found he was using slaves on his ranch. Wookies. That's where I met Chewie. As the days went on I couldn't bear to watch the abuse they received, son one night, I took Chewie and we fled."

Nodding slowly, Leia felt all the pieces of his past fall into place. "To Kashykkk?" She asked, the Wookie home World.

"To Kashykkk." He repeated fondly. "Chewie didn't have any family either, so we looked after each other. Then we got into the smuggling business and that's the end of that really." Han finished quickly, his voice relieved at his confessions.

They both sat in silence for a moment, before Leia stood up and moved towards the living room door. "So Jaina is coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but she's disowned me as her brother. She thinks Thracken is. So Luke thought it was best we make out I'm Lando. Just until we can work out what's going on." He added quickly, noticing Leia's gaze sharpen.

"Well," Leia sighed heavily, "I guess I should get started on dinner then." Han smiled warmly at her before she left, leaving him to his sinking fear of what was to be expected this evening.

…

Thracken Sal-Solo paced his office slowly, circling the desk like a hungry vulture spotting for his prey. He stroked his beard slowly, menacingly as his two victims looked on in fear. Swooping down to their level, he held up one of their heads for his scrutiny, before letting it flop back down. As he approached the second, it emitted a low grumble that startled Thracken momentarily, but he still continued to inspect them. After several moments, he smiled darkly at the two, who kept their heads down to avoid his gaze.

"Guards," He addressed the two men in billowing red robes next to his door, which moved closer to the prisoners, standing behind them. "Take General Calrissian and the Wookie to the holding cells. I have some news to tell my apprentice Jaina Sal-Solo."

**A/N: Okay so here's the next part, sorry about the delay, I've started doing shift work so for like the past week I've been doing 6am to 2pm, so I've been knackered!! lol. But I've finally got round to this part. I hope you like it and please review so I know how to improve and what you'd all like to see happening in the story. Next part will be done soonish hopefully, so please keep reading!! Smiles**


	5. You are a Jedi aren't you?

The breeze was cool on Jaina's face as she moved towards the towering house in the dark

The breeze was cool on Jaina's face as she moved towards the towering house in the dark. It was lit up brightly against the winter sky and she felt a pang of jealousy deep within her chest. Her cousin Han appeared to have it all, the elegant house, a family…

_And what did I have?_ She thought stubbornly. _Nothing. I grew up without the privileges, without my own parents. I had the love of my brother Thracken… and that was enough. _She settled her anger before admonishing herself. Thracken had done so much for her, rescuing her from the Empire and her cousin Han Sal-Solo. She should be grateful for that at least.

…

"_Do you remember much of that evening?" Thracken had asked cautiously, his pale hands clasped on his desk. He looked Jaina up and down as her mind fought to remember, but all she could do was shake her head pitifully. "No? Well, would you like me to tell you?"_

_Her face contorted in looks of concentration, eventually succumbing to a woeful smile. Yes, she wanted to know what had happened to her parents. Their parents._

"_It was our cousin Han; do you remember much of him at all?" Again, she shook her head. She had no memory of having a cousin. "Thankfully you don't remember much. Anyway, it was your fifth birthday and we were all celebrating, me, mother, father and you. Little did we know that outside the security of our home, or what we perceived as secure, our cousin Han had bargained with the Empire to maintain his smuggling roots. He turned us in as Alliance sympathisers and that night they raided our home. Mother and father were executed inside the house, but I managed to pull you to safety, away from Han and the storm troopers."_

_Jaina could just nod at his story, blissfully unaware of the menacing tone her 'brother's' voice now took. "He sensed the power in you. The Force. If he had had his way then you would be in the empire's hands now, moulded into some sort of killing machine. Luckily we managed to flee Corellia that night, but I always knew deep down that he would try to find you again."_

"_Thracken, you sent me to find him, what if he-"_

"_Never underestimate our cousin Jaina. He is a pitiful creature, worth only to the Emperor himself. He senses your growing powers, so we must strike first. Han and his family must be destroyed for us to survive. He will not hesitate to do the same to us." Thracken rose and presented her with a small wrapped gift. She could feel the pulsating of the force as it came towards her, and when she unwrapped it, the lightsaber felt comfortable in her grasp. "You are meant to construct your own but there is not enough time. He will not wait for us, and neither shall we. They must be destroyed…"_

…

Sighing heavily, she readjusted the holster on her hip, the lightsaber carefully concealed under folds of cloth. The feeling emanating from it calmed her thoughts as she moved closer to the open door. Her mind raced suddenly. It was _open. _And there was someone watching her. The young friend of Han's, Luke. He smiled shortly at her and she blushed, hoping that he had not seen her adjusting the weapon.

"You're early." He stated, humour inflected on his voice.

"I don't believe a time was agreed…" She returned the quip, a spark in Luke's eyes showing that he was now at ease. But she felt something stirring within him, but it was quickly suppressed. "Does this time suit you?"

"Dinner is still being prepared but that doesn't mean we can't chat… catch up." Han popped his head from around a corner, a feverish lopsided grin on his face. His eyes were wide, but not with excitement. It was fear. She could feel it flowing from the room. "Come in, please."

"Thank you General Calrissian." She replied curtly as he took her robe from her, enjoying watching his face squirm as she called him by his 'given' name. "It has been a while since I have had a home cooked meal."

"Travel a lot?" Luke asked, settling himself down in a chair, rearranging his robes around him as he spoke.

"No, just don't have much time to stop and eat." He laughed shortly, but stopped as their gazes grew more inquisitive.

"So…" Han dragged out the word to fill the silence. "What line of work are you in?"

"This and that, smuggling, legal transportations. Whatever business I can get my hands on nowadays. Which isn't much." She walked slowly over to a mantelpiece and stared intently at the pictures that lined it, of Han and his family. A beautiful wife and two children. There was a third on the way, she could feel that in the house also. "Who is your wife?"

"Leia. Leia Organa-" Han's voice was cut off as a swift breeze brushed not only his neck, but also Jaina's. She heard the throbbing and felt the heat as it was too late to draw her own weapon. She turned slowly into the open face of Han's wife, who held the lightsaber delicately, but with anger. The blades tip was centimetres away from Jaina's exposed throat.

"Solo. Leia Organa-Solo. And you are a Jedi aren't you?"

**A/N: Apologies! Shift work and all that Jazz that comes with it, so sorry for the lateness of this. Just a quick bit to keep y'all updated… stay tuned to find out what is going to happen… (As if that wasn't obvious enough! Lol) Please Review, I like words…**


End file.
